bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Firegod00
Talk Page Wow, this page got big. I archived it so its easier to scoll thru. If you want to reopen any prior disscussions, put a RE: before the name. Thank you Firegod00 21:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC). Post You're up. Sadow-sama 22:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Your turn Your go again man. Sadow-sama 23:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) RP? Hey, remember the talk about the RP? Well, I'm ready even though I'm not finished with Lone's one but I can start if ur ready! DarkNight 07:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) You can start, and BTW a question, is Margin stronger or Shade? DarkNight 05:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe something like Shirokyu is so bored at home because Hitsuke is out training with Margin that he went out to find a teacher as well and then he met Shade. DarkNight 05:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem It's all good man. Sadow-sama 17:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back As the title said, welcome back. Sadow-sama 22:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Break Im actually gonna take a little break from here after Our Finest Hour. Sadow-sama 04:06, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Clarification AFTER Our Finest Hour. Sadow-sama 04:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Your Turn Your turn, also, do you have some way I can talk to you when your online? Like Chatango or MSN or whateva. DarkNight 07:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ur up! And you still haven't told me how I can talk to you when ur online -.- DarkNight 07:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I think you spelled it right. I will and thanks for the concern, I'll probably just be working on a single Wiki project of my own just to clear my mind. And thanks XD There will be a few more of those coming soon. Sadow-sama 17:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Your up! Your up! Captian Goldeneye 19:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) GO! Captian Goldeneye 20:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Your turn! Captian Goldeneye 20:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Go. Captian Goldeneye 21:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Go. Captian Goldeneye 23:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Your go. Captian Goldeneye 04:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Go. Captian Goldeneye 18:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Go turn up. Captian Goldeneye 18:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to add more so you can think, ok? Captian Goldeneye 20:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Now try to think of some stuff to put down. Captian Goldeneye 21:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) (Kaze no kaosu) the name of Goldeneye's inner Hollow. Captian Goldeneye 01:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Go monkey but. Captian Goldeneye 06:04, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Im in! Surely.....Madly......Deeply..... lol Lone Black Garuga 22:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) So....Goldeneye got some inner hollow in him.....Mind if I bring Margin and his dad: Zen Heart, in ur arc? Lone Black Garuga 09:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Your go Your turn on Our Finest Hour. Sadow-sama 18:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Festival I'll be at the Corn Festival 2nite. Sorry to all my RP buddies. Firegod00 18:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Done in the RP Lone Black Garuga 00:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You're up Your turn buddy. Sadow-sama 20:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sig test User:Firegod00] (Talk to me! 05:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, man. If you want an Arrancar character, you're going to have to make your own. This article is scheduled strictly for deletion. Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 23:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hell Tourny Are you going to participate in the Hell Tournament? Sadow-sama 03:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Team Of course! The roster for our team is as follows so far: Sadow Yatsumaru, Nori Haruo, Shade Kagekyo, Bailarin Mareado, and Tristeza Desgaste. Damn right it is But now I have to select the other teams sooo... Sadow-sama 03:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty Ok man. Sadow-sama 19:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) New Account Sup Jeremy, Its me Hitsuke. I'm using a new account now so yeah. Talk to me on this account and not Soifon1219. DarkNight ( Talk To Me! ) 07:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Cancel the above. Its just me sis trying to act like me. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, ur turn in HID. And whatdya mean by I can create hell when needed ?!?!?!?!?! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 14:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:RP Depends. Who do you wanna fight and who would you use? ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Yep that's fine with me. Start up the article and link me to it when it's done and we'll start. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Heya dude, could you tell me roughly what time you'll be on everyday? Also, its ur turn in NRK and HID. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) thx man, listen u intrested in making a story with my character? -Cool, let's chat in chatandgo then we'll talk about it Grizzaka 15:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Mine is Grizzaka, we'll talk soon i hope. Grizzaka 15:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Kanna Shade I cannot force you to do so, but I strongly suggest that you move Shade's Kanna version to Shade Kagekyo (Kanna Universe), to fit with the other Kanna counterparts. --The Raven Master 22:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: hello Hello to you too. I agree we should work together. If you have any ideas or want to take part in an RP im making let me know. It will have my characters Atsuya Tatsumi, Van Satonaka, and Kanata Yamato.RazeOfLight 03:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : Its fine I'm new to this Fanon and already someone just gave me their characters that only had their zanpakuto completed (somewhat)/ I still have to create their personalities and histories from scratch. And yea I can wait to add you to the RP in fact I was enjoying the hell touurnament. I 'm actually reading along with the battle.